The Final Redemption
by Ishiku5238
Summary: Sasuke and Ishiku Uchiha have finally killed Itachi Uchiha and avenged their clan. But after Itachi tells Sasuke and Ishiku the truth everything changes as they set out to avenge Itachi while tackling the threat of the Akatsuki as they hunt for Naruto.


**Note:** Hello there readers before you move onto reading the story there is something that you need to know. This story is a sequel to my very first fan-fic **If There Was One More **so it is wise to read that one first if you haven't already, just keep in mind it was my first story so the chapters were short and it was as good as all my other stories I have written.

Well now that I am done with what I need to say, please enjoy the first chapter for the story.

**Chapter 1: Itachi's Last Words**

_The area was dark; clouds filled the sky as rain fell from them covering the area the battlefield of a battle that had just happened, the flames of Amaterasu burning with no stop. In the middle of the field laid Itachi, looking at familiar faces who had gathered around him. His vision may have been blurry but he recognized everyone. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata and Misaki where standing in front of him while Sasuke and Ishiku kneeled beside him._

"_Sasuke, Ishiku I need to tell you something" Whispered Itachi as he tried to gather the remainder of his breath. Sasuke and Ishiku leaned closer to Itachi as he told them of the true reason to the Uchiha massacrer._

"_But why would the Uchiha plotting a coup d'état against the leaf" Said Sasuke._

"_It's because the Uchiha thought that they were the true leaders of the leaf village and thought they should run it instead, so I was ordered to stop the Uchiha before it happened"_

"_Who ordered you to wipe them out?"_

"_Danzo, a very powerful man who runs the Foundation, he was the one who told me to do it" Itachi then started to cough up blood. "There is one more thing I need to tell all of you" Said Kakashi as everyone gathered around to listen. "There was one more person who helped me kill the Uchiha that night and that was Madara Uchiha" Everyone around them was surprised to hear that name._

"_But isn't Madara dead" Said Ishiku._

"_No he is alive, but if you ever meet him whatever you do don't fight him" Whispered Itachi as his voice trailed off before he gave into his injuries and passed away. Sasuke and Ishiku stood up._

"_Goodbye, brother" Whispered Sasuke as he turned to the other. "Can you guys help me give Itachi a proper burial" Everyone nodded as they helped Sasuke pick Itachi up and take him to a suitable place to bury him. After they had buried Itachi they remained silent for a minute before they made their way back to the leaf village._

"_So Sasuke, what now" Asked Ishiku._

"_I don't know. At the moment we don't know where Danzo or Madara is so I guess in the mean time we just continue on training" Said Sasuke as they walked off into the distance._

. . . . . .

A week had gone by since Itachi's death and everything was peaceful. It was the middle of the afternoon and Sasuke and Sakura stood in the middle of the training field as they stood back to back with each other as they looked around the area. "See any of them yet" Whispered Sasuke.

"No sight of them" Replied Sakura.

"Misaki you ready" Whispered Ishiku as they remained hidden with the bushes near Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ready when you are" Replied Misaki.

"Alright then let's move towards the water then" Ishiku and Misaki started to slowly walk over towards the lake.

"RASENGAN!" Ishiku and Misaki looked out the bushes to see Naruto and Hinata charge towards Sasuke and Sakura as Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori collided. Meanwhile Hinata and Sakura had started fighting each other.

"Well this gives us the advantage" Said Ishiku.

"Yeah, come on let's be quick then" Ishiku and Misaki then ran out onto the water while everyone was being distracted. "Alright then let's hit them all with one go, _Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" _A large water dragon then emerged from the lake.

"_Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu" _Ishiku then exhaled a large amount of flames from his mouth as it started to take the shape of a dragon. The two dragons then started to wrap around each other as they headed towards were everyone was fighting. At that moment everyone stopped fighting when they saw the attacks coming at them. Sasuke and Sakura were able to quickly jump out the way, leaving Naruto and Hinata in the path.

"Naruto get behind me" Said Hinata as Naruto quickly moved behind her as she started to move her body and hands at an extremely fast rate. "_Protective_ _Eight Trigrams sixty-four palms" _The two Attacks collided with Hinata's defence. They were no match as the water and fire started to disappear. As Hinata's Jutsu faded she moved out the way as Naruto started to charge towards Ishiku and Misaki with two clones following both wielding Rasengan.

"Crap, wasn't expecting that" Said Ishiku as he charged at the oncoming Naruto's. Naruto then sent his shadow clones ahead of him; Ishiku was able counter them both as he activated his Sharingan and gave them quick and powerful punches to the chest. He then looked at the real Naruto coming towards him. "_Fire Style: Flaming Palm" _Ishiku then collided with Naruto's attack as the two of them stood facing each other trying to overpower each other. The power was the same and ended up making the Jutsus backfire on each other as Ishiku and Naruto were sent flying back. Misaki quickly moved to catch Ishiku while Hinata did the same with Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura then came out from where they were to check on them.

"Are they ok" Asked Sasuke as Sakura quickly checked them.

"Yeah they are fine just unconscious, I swear to god that these two are reckless" Said Sakura. It didn't take them long for them to wake up as the two of them stood up and looked at each other.

"I think we should call it a draw" Said Naruto, everyone agreed as all of them were tired. Naruto's stomach then started to growl.

"Let me guess, Ichiraku's" Said Ishiku. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Is there any other place" Laughed Naruto as everyone too started laughing. "Alright then let's go grab something to eat then" Said Ishiku as everyone started to head towards the ramen restaurant. Just as they entered the village they were stopped by Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei, what's up" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing much, but Tsunade would like to see Sasuke and Ishiku" Said Kakashi.

"Can't it wait for a minute, we were about to grab something to eat" Sighed Ishiku.

"Sorry but she wants to see you right away" Replied Kakashi, the two of them nodded.

"We will catch up with you guys later" Said Sasuke as him and Ishiku followed Kakashi. "So what does she want with us" Asked Sasuke.

"I don't know but she has asked me to summon you, I think it's going to be about your brother and what he said about Danzo and Madara" Replied Kakashi, Sasuke and Ishiku looked at each other. Maybe this was their chance to gain information on the two of them.

**Note: **Well I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter so far and if so please leave a review on what you think. Now then for this story the chapters will be coming out at a slow rate as I am still writing another fan –fic of mine which is **Never Leaving Your Side **which so far is my longest story and probably my best. So if you want you can read that story in the meantime if you choose to, you don't have to if you don't want to.


End file.
